The invention relates to a method and to a circuit arrangement for measuring a frequency in which a reference frequency is produced which is placed into a fixed relationship with the frequency to be measured, whereby the frequency to be measured and the reference frequency are each supplied to a respective counter.
Known methods of this type cause a frequency measurement in which a statistical mean is produced for several short measuring periods or the measuring period is prolonged in order to achieve a high resolution.